Our Little Secret
by L'aern-.21
Summary: [Casey's POV] Casey broke up with her boyfriend and her mom is dating a guy named George.  What happens when she gets together with her mom's boyfriend's son?[OneShot] [Dasey]


**Our Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**

It was a surprise that my mom was getting married so suddenly. I didn't even know the man's name. Well of course I did, George Venturi. But I didn't know anything about him. I hadn't even seen him. I had no clue why my mom never talked about him yet she seemed like she was so in love. She was daydreaming most of the time. Sometimes when I looked at her she would be staring in space, her head rested on her hand, lips curved in a small smile and eyes looking blankly at the wall in front of her.

I would of course try and break her trance but as soon as my mom stopped she would go back to daydreaming of George. I was getting annoyed of it but I couldn't blame her. I knew what it felt like to feel being in love and I would always daydream about a tall, dark and handsome guy before. Well, I thought I was in love.

The guys name was Brandon. He was the captain of the football team at my old school and he was also my boyfriend. As I said, I thought I was in love. He seemed so romantic and nice. We were together for almost 1 year. But I didn't know that for more than the time we were together he was with my best friend, Tammy. I also didn't know that Tammy had secretly started to get jealous of me. She said it was something about my popularity, beauty and intelligence even though I really don't think I was that pretty or popular.

I told Tammy that Brandon and I had gotten together. Tammy was furious and stormed away. She went straight to Brandon and demanded to know what was going on. He told her what he knew she wanted to hear. He told her that he only wanted to hurt me and he would make sure I caught him cheating on her... with Tammy.

And that's what he did. I cried for like 2 weeks and locked myself in my room refusing to get out. When my mom figured out that I was crying just because of a boy she got mad. She told me that if I wanted to lock myself in my room I shouldn't get out even for food or the washroom or anything. So I stopped but I was still very depressed.

I was glumly walking to the store to buy milk when I saw a rather cute guy. He had messy but cute, brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and was chatting with his friends. I figured they were some weird jocks so I tried ignoring them but it was hard to not stare at the guy with the leather jacket.

When he saw me staring I looked away and went straight into the store. I got the milk and a lollipop. I always wondered why some people called them suckers. I mean, they don't really suck that much...

I popped the red lollipop into my mouth and walked out of the store. I looked down so I couldn't see the guy in the leather jacket but unfortunately he walked right in front of me. I saw his sneakers so I looked up at him, trying to put no signs of emotion on my face. His friends had disappeared so I felt less uncomfortable.

He was smirking and I was staring at him. It seemed like it lasted for hours. We just stared at each other until the smirk disappeared.

"You new around here?" He asked me.

"Uh... yeah." I replied more questioningly than sarcastic.

"Oh ok. Well I'm Derek. If you wanna see the neighborhood I can show you around. Here's my number." He took out a permanent marker and wrote his number on my arm.

"I had a paper but I guess my arm will do fine." We both laughed.

"Well, my friends are waiting for me down the street." I looked and there they were looking at us.

"I really do have a bad memory so I think you should call me. Here." I took out the paper and a pen and wrote down my number.

"I have a bad memory too but I won't forget to call a girl like you." And with that he jogged to his friends. I smiled at his cute flirtyness.

I walked back to my house without taking my thoughts off this Derek guy. Then it hit me. I didn't even tell him my name. I figured if he didn't call tonight I'd call him tomorrow and tell him my name.

When I got home I put the milk in the fridge and then the phone rang. Mom wasn't home yet and Lizzie was upstairs in her bedroom. I answered the phone and it was Derek.

"Hello?"

"Hey pretty girl that I saw on the street." He said.

"Sorry about not giving you my name but you forgot to ask."

"It's okay but before we forget, what's your name?" We both laughed.

"It's Casey."

"Well then, Casey, would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"

_Oh my gosh! The really cute guy is asking me on a date!_

"I think I'm free."

"Okay then I will see you."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye pretty girl." Before I could answer he hung up the phone. I squealed.

Lizzie came running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Lizzie said panting.

"Um... nothing." I replied with a huge grin on my face.

Derek and I became really close and we became a couple. The whole neighborhood knew and so did all of Derek's friends. His whole school would figure out once summer vacation was over. But my mom and his dad didn't have a clue with what was going on. Until the day my mom got married... with his dad.

We stared at each other when my mom and his dad kissed at the front of the church. We were so shocked that our parents were married therefore making us stepsiblings. We didn't talk to each other until we moved into their house.

After a while things started getting normal and I would have these constant arguments with Derek. Deep down I still loved him but I had a feeling he didn't love me back until one night.

I was walking to my bedroom when someone grabbed me. It was Derek and he pulled me into his room. He sat me on his bed and sat down beside me.

"I love you Case."

I was so shocked with what I heard I couldn't answer.

"I knew you didn't feel the same way. Just leave before I embarrass myself even more." He seemed so upset.

"No! I love you too Derek. I never told you because I thought you didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to embarrass myself." I looked down.

"I felt the exact same way but I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to tell you."

"Well... now what?"

He looked at me in the eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back and he lay me down on his bed. He was beside me and both of our heads were propped on our hands. We were in this position, making out when we heard someone knock on the door.

"Derek? Are you in there?" It was Edwin.

"No I'm not!"

Edwin opened the door. He saw me standing in front of Derek with my hands on my hips. I tried to make it look like were in an argument.

"What do you understand with no I'm not in my room?" Derek stood up and Edwin ran away.

"Well I better go." Casey was smiling but sad that Edwin ruined the moment.

"Okay then. Goodnight... pretty girl that I saw on the street."

We both smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Derek said.

"What?"

"This is just going to be our little secret okay?"

"Yup our little secret."

**A/N: so there it s. R&R please! Oh yes! And the sucker lollipop thing. I know why it's called sucker, Casey doesn't. :D:D**


End file.
